The invention relates to a color television picture display device comprising a display part, an input circuit of which is coupled to an output circuit of a digital-to-analog converter, which has an input circuit coupled to an output circuit of an arrangement for converting the number of fields, an input circuit of said arrangement being coupled to an output circuit of an analog-to-digital converter which has an input for supplying at least a luminance signal of a color television signal combination to be displayed.
From "Electronica", 82/4, pages 27-33, such a color television picture display device is known, in which either a luminance signal and two color difference signals, or a luminance signal and a chrominance signal, are supplied to an analog-to-digital converter arrangement. The analog-to-digital converter arrangement comprises three analog-to-digital converters in the first case and one such converter in the second case.